Forced Alliance
by StaindRedGlass
Summary: STORY 17: An enemy returns and NCIS is forced to work alongside him, even though they object. The team is trapped trying to work the case without letting the manipulative psychopath get under their skin. But this psycho may be deceiving everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the 17th story in my series. If you haven't read the other stories, then I advise you to not proceed until you do. This is a series. It runs in sequence. To understand certain things (especially where Jamie came from), it's best to just start at the beginning. This series is kind of like my very own NCIS season 4. As of this point, the series consists of: story 1 A Link to the Past (comes in 3 parts)… story 2 Wrong Place, Wrong Time… story 3 Second Job… story 4 Daughters… story 5 A Personal Vendetta… story 6 Bless the Children… story 7 Eyes of the Condemned… story 8 Disturbing Affection… story 9 No Man Left Behind (story that introduces Chioke; aka Kid)… story 10 Finger Swap… story 11 Imperfect Heist… story 12 The Color of Skin… story 13 Death to the Jedi… story 14 Brotherly Love… story 15 For the Love of a Child… story 16 Devil's Playground… story 17 Forced Alliance (current story). Hope you enjoy it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **The first chapter of this story is when the psychopath comes into play. It's no real secret who it is. Anyway, I highly suggest reading "Brotherly Love" before continuing because that's the story which first introduces the psycho. Also, I'll most likely make reference to something from the story "For the Love of a Child" as well (Ziva's secret, well, one of them; Isaac). So you may want to read those if you haven't done so already. But you should definitely read "Brotherly Love" if anything. I'm not saying you have to read both, or either of those stories. It's only a suggestion.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tuesday**

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock buzzes. Tony's hand lifts toward the little nightstand near his cot. He tries to push the snooze button but is having trouble doing so. Finally he gives up, grabs the alarm clock and throws it. There's the sound of a breaking window. Tony jolts up with a shocked facial expression.

"Shit…" Tony said as he realizes he threw the alarm clock through a window of Gibbs' house.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled from downstairs, near the kitchen.

"I'll pay for that, Boss!" Tony shouted. His legs fling over the side of the cot. He notices Chioke isn't in the bed. He chuckles slightly and shakes his head because the little guy always wakes up early. Tony finally stands up and starts getting ready for work.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Tony walks downstairs. He enters into the living room to find Chioke feeding his pets; Timon and Pumbaa the iguanas and Simba the lobster. A smile stretches across Tony's face.

"How's the animal kingdom today?" Tony asked. He kisses Chioke on the forehead. "Good morning, by the way." He backs away.

'Good morning. Pets good. I feed them before go to school.' Chioke signed with his hands. 'Can help me give Timon and Pumbaa clean water?'

"Sure." Tony lifts the lid to the iguana tank. He grabs the water dish from inside. With the water dish in hand, Tony walks out of the room. Chioke remains in the living room and feeds Simba. A minute later, Tony re-enters into the room with an almost full water dish. Chioke lifts the lid to the iguana tank and Tony places the water dish inside. "Good job!" Tony puts his hand up. Chioke puts his hand up and high fives him. "Come on, let's get some breakfast." He puts his hand out. Chioke places his hand into Tony's. The two of them walk out of the living room and finally into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Tony lifts Chioke into the air. Chioke smiles as Tony airplanes him around the room in search of something to eat. They stop at the cabinet. While hovering nearby, Chioke opens the cabinet. Tony walks away from the cabinet and Chioke is once again being airplaned around the room.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tony asked. The Chioke airplane is on route to the open cabinet. He tries to see what's in there as they pass-by slowly. "Oh no!" Tony starts wobbling the Chioke airplane. "You hit turbulence! Mayday! Mayday! Chioke Air is going down!" There are a couple of brief squeals so Tony can tell Chioke is laughing. He wishes to be able to hear Chioke's laughter and his voice, if only just one time, but knows it's not possible. Tony continues with turbulence near the cabinet. "The only way for the Chioke airplane to not crash is by grabbing something to eat for breakfast!" Chioke reaches his arms out and tries grabbing at what he wants. His fingers slip but he keeps trying. "Time's up! Mayday! Chioke Air is going down!" At the last second, Chioke grabs onto what he wants. He victoriously shakes the container out in front of Tony's face. Tony airplanes Chioke to the table and sits him down on the chair. "Oatmeal… Breakfast of champions." He acknowledged what Chioke chose. "I'll have some too."

Tony prepares the food as Chioke sits at the table coloring a picture; he left his coloring stuff on the table from last night. A couple minutes later, Tony places two bowls on the kitchen table. The two of them eat breakfast.

After eating breakfast, the dishes are left in the sink and they leave. A couple minutes passes. Gibbs enters into the kitchen. He sighs in an angry manner because Tony didn't bother washing the dishes. Jamie enters into the kitchen as Gibbs is washing Tony's dishes. She kisses him on the cheek.

"Tony didn't wash his dishes again, eh." Jamie said.

"Does he do this when you have your own place?" Gibbs wondered.

"Yes…" She answered. "But I don't mind washing dishes. Mainly because Tony sucks at it." She helps by drying the dishes.

"He broke my window this morning."

"You have my permission to smack him around a bit."

The dishes are finally done. Jamie looks at her watch. Gibbs knows she has an early class today. He kisses her on the forehead. Jamie leaves. Gibbs stands in the kitchen and looks at the table. He shakes his head because the table has a pile of coloring stuff on it.

Tony drops Chioke off at school. Then he goes to work.

It's a relatively normal day at NCIS Headquarters thus far; though the day has only just begun. Tony, Ziva and McGee are working at their desks. They've only been at work for about an hour. The elevator door opens. A man steps off. From his desk, Tony hears the sound of someone whistling Gilligan's Island theme song. He stops what he's doing and glances upward, toward the elevator. Ziva and McGee also stop what they're doing.

"Oh, hell no…" Tony said.

"It appears you're surprised to see me." Jared Lucas Gibbs stated as he enters into the bullpen.

"What are you doing here?" Tony demanded to know.

"It wouldn't be much fun if I just came out and told you." Jared said. "Where's my brother?"

"Not going to be happy when he sees you… That's for sure." Ziva said.

Gibbs leaves the Director's office. He walks down the stairs. As Gibbs enters into the bullpen, Jared snatches the coffee cup from his hand. Gibbs stops, turns and grabs Jared by the neck.

"Come on, brother. I thought you would've learned how to share by now." Jared stated as he's being slightly choked. "Especially since DiNozzo is living in your house."

Gibbs grabs the coffee cup from his brother's hand. He walks to his desk.

"Boss…" Tony tries to get his attention.

"There was a stipulation to the deal this bastard signed the last time he was here." Gibbs stated in an angry manner.

"Stipulation?" McGee wondered as he's confused.

"Besides being given a clean slate for any murder I admitted to in return for the location of terrorist cells from that new organization…" Jared begins to say. "Apparently… Homeland Security, the FBI and CIA really wanted to find those terrorist cells before they were organized enough to actually attack. My deal not only granted my freedom and never being able to pin any of the murders I admitted to on me, there was one thing your Director seemed to have forgotten to mention to you. Hell… Not even your buddy Fornell mentioned it." He chuckled.

"Spit it out already." Ziva said to hurry things along.

"Always in such a rush, Ziva." Jared said.

"Only when my training tells me to shove a knife in your throat." Ziva said with a smile.

"Oh, feisty… I like that." Jared said. He winks at Ziva. "The stipulation in my deal is that I get to work with any NCIS team of my choice, for the duration of one case."

"Let me guess… You chose to bless us with your presence." Tony said sarcastically.

"Is this for real, Boss?" McGee wondered.

"It's as real as it's going to get, Elf Lord." Jared said as he sits on the edge of Tony's desk. "So… Do we have a case to work on?"

"Gibbs…" Tony tries to get his attention.

"Unfortunately we have to put up with this." Gibbs said.

"You got to be kidding me…" Tony sighed in disbelief.

"Don't be that way, DiNozzo. It'll be fun. Just think of it as an educational, learning experience." Jared said with a sinister smile.

"You don't play well with others." Tony said. "And get off my desk."

"I was never blessed with the ability to play well with others…" Jared begins to say.

"No surprise there." Ziva muttered to herself.

"I may not be able to play well with others, but you all have no choice." Jared stated. "I'm a manipulative prick of a serial killer. So this should be quite interesting for you people."

Tony, Ziva and McGee all look to Gibbs. From behind his desk, sitting in the chair, Gibbs looks up and glares at his brother. Jared remains sitting on the edge of Tony's desk with a sinister smile stretched across his face. The brothers stare at each other.

Gibbs' phone finally rings. He answers it. After almost a minute, he hangs up. Gibbs stands.

"Grab your gear." Gibbs stated. The team starts grabbing their gear. "Tony… Gas the truck." He tosses the keys to Tony. Jared's arm thrusts outward. His hand snatches the keys in the air.

"Tony can gas the truck…" Jared begins to say. "But I'll drive."

"The truck is a government vehicle which civilians, especially psychotic ones, aren't allowed to operation." Gibbs said as he grabs the keys from Jared's hand. He tosses the keys to Tony. Gibbs stands in Jared's face. "Let's get one thing straight… We may be forced to babysit you, but don't think for one second I won't throw your ass out the window. This is my team. We're the federal agents. You're the psychotic civilian."

"As long as we're on the, let's get one thing straight, talk… I should remind you that I don't give a flying fuck what you say." Jared chuckled. "But remember this… The faster this investigation is completed, the faster you get rid of me." He added. "Now… How about a hug, dear brother? Cause I missed you." He opens his arms to embrace his brother.

"I don't know what game you're playing this time and I don't particularly care. But if you cross me…"

"You'll throw me out the window. Yeah, I got that part already." Jared said. "You really need to lighten-up, brother."

"And don't call me brother."

Gibbs walks away. Jared follows. They all step onto the elevator. Tony, Ziva and McGee stand in the back wondering if this nightmare is for real. Jared stands there with the biggest, sinister looking smirk on his face. While in the elevator, Jared starts whistling the Gilligan's Island theme song. Jared turns to look at his brother.

"I hope there are no hard feelings about the last time I was here." Jared said. "I just couldn't resist watching you squirm like the little bitch you are." He knows Gibbs is listening, but pretending to ignore him. "I went to our sister's grave over the weekend." Gibbs finally turns his head toward Jared. "I pissed on it." He smiles evilly. There's a moment of silence. Jared recognizes the angry expression Gibbs is trying to hold in from making. "I must apologize… I keep forgetting the topic of our dead sister Kelly is sensitive subject matter for poor baby Jethro." He chuckles.

The elevator door opens. Gibbs exits as quickly as he can. The team follows. Jared trails behind with an evil smirk upon his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The team, along with Jared Lucas Gibbs, arrives at the train yard in Alexandria, Virginia. The vehicles are parked. Gibbs and his brother took a separate vehicle so the rest of the team didn't have to deal with him. The team gathers their things and walks in the direction of the crime-scene. They approach the scene. Ducky starts examining the body. As Jared looks at the victim, it reminds him of one of his own.

"Ooh!" Jared exclaimed as the sight of the bloody victim excites him. "This reminds me of the time I murdered a woman in St. Louis in the mid 90's. I beat her to death with the back end of a hatchet before I cut out her throat and chopped off her hands and feet." The team looks at him in disgust. Gibbs doesn't even bother looking at him. Jared's eyes move from the victim to the team. He notices the expressions on their faces. "What?! I'm sure you all have enjoyable memories you reminisce about from time to time. Mine are just more…"

"Disturbing." Ziva said.

"I was going to say; visceral." Jared stated. "Whoever the killer is, I admire his handy work. This poor sap suffered heavily before having his throat cut through… Just the way it should be. Oooh…" The sight sends a shiver through him. "The thought of causing a slow torturous death invigorates me."

"I don't understand how you could've ever been released from the mental institution." Tony said.

"If you have the self control and determination, you can fool psychiatrists. Back in the early 70's psychiatrists were morons. They were easily fooled. And easily manipulated." Jared smiles evilly.

The team realizes Gibbs is glaring at them.

"I'm going to start taking pictures." Ziva stated.

"I'll start sketches." Tony said.

"I'll canvas the area for evidence." McGee said.

"What job do I get?" Jared asked.

"Staying put, not touching anything and keeping your mouth shut." Gibbs replied.

"You know I was never good at keeping my mouth shut." Jared said in response. "Besides, how can I get on your nerves if my mouth is shut?"

"Gibbs…" Ziva tries to get his attention.

"What?"

"I think this is Petty Officer Wade Benson."

Gibbs and Tony take a closer look at the victim.

"Great…" Gibbs sighed in disbelief.

"Who is Petty Officer Wade Benson?" Jared wondered. "Besides being the dead guy in front of us."

"He's nobody." Gibbs said.

"My deal states I'm to be involved in the case. And so far I'm dissatisfied by my exclusion." There's a brief moment of silence. "Is it so hard for all of you to include me in this investigation? You all act like I'm the devil's spawn. I am human you know… Well… Kind of." He chuckled. "I have thoughts and feeling just like you…"

"Don't compare yourself to us." Gibbs stated in a strong voice. "You're a low-life piece of garbage."

"You should really lay off the coffee, brother. Cause you're very testy."

"What do you got, Duck?" Gibbs tries to get the investigation back on track.

"Abrasions… Lacerations… Contusions… Bruising… Skin discoloration… Broken bones… The poor lad suffered dearly." Ducky stated as he continues to examine the victim. "Not to mention his throat being cut through. It appears a blade was thrust into the neck from behind, then violently pushed forward."

"It's surprising the head is still attached to the body." Jared stated. "I'm starting to like whoever this killer is."

"With the brutal, violent nature of this crime it wouldn't surprise me if you did it." Gibbs immediately looks to Jared.

"You can investigate me, but it would be a waste of your time." Jared said. "I've been given a clean slate. I'm not going to fuck that up by killing some petty officer."

"It's only a matter of time before your urges to kill become too strong." Ziva stated.

"I'm the epitome of self-control." Jared said in response. "You know, Ziva, I'm not such a bad guy once you get to know me." He winks at her.

"Umm, Boss…" McGee tries to get his attention.

"What?!" Gibbs shouted in irritation from Jared flirting with Ziva.

"I think we have a problem approaching." McGee said. He points in the direction of three men who stepped over the tape of the crime-scene and are walking toward them. The three men include: Geoffrey Benson and two of his hired thugs. Gibbs rushes to get them out.

"You can't be here." Gibbs said as he approaches them.

"Is that my son?!" Mr. Benson yelled. Gibbs places his hand to Mr. Benson's chest to stop him. Mr. Benson looks down at Gibbs hand touching him.

"You have to leave." Gibbs stated.

"Not until you tell me if that's my son."

There's no response. Mr. Benson looks to the man at his right side. The man swings his arm. Gibbs blocks the blow and dodges the swing from the other man. Gibbs thrusts his knee into the first man's chest and knocks him down. The man on the left side takes another swing but Gibbs blocks it. With his left hand, Gibbs uppercuts the man in the jaw.

"That's enough." Mr. Benson said as the man on the right is about to charge. "Walk with me, Agent Gibbs."

"Tell your thugs to leave my crime-scene." Gibbs stated.

"Leave us." Mr. Benson commanded. The two men leave the premises.

"Whatever you want to say, we don't need to be walking."

"We don't see eye to eye, Agent Gibbs. You see me as a bad man. Maybe I went a little overboard with arranging the abduction of your son-in-law's kid…"

"You sold him into slavery and sent him to North Korea."

"Yes, well… I'm willing to forget about my hatred toward you for my son Shawn going to prison if…"

"Shawn being in prison is his own fault."

"So you've me told me." Mr. Benson said. "I'm not speaking to you as your enemy. I'm speaking to you as a father who cares for his child, even when the child stopped talking to me after the bank heist incident. Please Agent Gibbs… Is that my son?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered. "I know Wade was cooperating with the FBI by giving them information on the criminal activity of the gang he and Shawn were part of…"

"I told him to not cooperate with the FBI. The FBI was supposed to protect him until the remaining gang members are incarcerated."

"Wade was a good man."

"I want you to find who killed my boy. My resources are at your disposal."

"NCIS has adequate resources."

"I know it was those gang members."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"It makes sense, Agent Gibbs!" Mr. Benson exclaimed. "With Wade dead, the FBI has no other witness. There's Shawn, but he'd never cooperate with feds. So for those remaining gang members… Killing my son eliminated the last chance the FBI had to put them away."

"Mr. Benson…"

"It's definitely those gang members." Mr. Benson stated. "I'm willing to give you the space you need to work your investigation, Agent Gibbs. But you have seventy-two hours before I go after them. If you have nothing to connect them to the death of my son, I'll eliminate them myself."

Gibbs turns and walks away.

"Seventy-two hours, Agent Gibbs!"

As Gibbs is walking away, Mr. Benson looks to where his son Wade lies dead. He makes eye contact with Jared Lucas Gibbs. Mr. Benson finally breaks eye contact and walks away. Jared cracks a sinister smile.

Gibbs finally approaches the area of the victim.

"What was that about, Boss?" McGee wondered.

"We apparently have seventy-two hours before a war starts." Gibbs replied.

Jared's cell-phone rings. He takes the cell out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID. The caller ID shows as; unavailable.

"Excuse me for a minute while I take this call." Jared said. He walks away and flips the phone open. "You've reached Jared's slaughterhouse of tortured souls, where my thirst is your brutally decapitated death, how may I kill you?" He answered the phone.

"Oh my God…" Tony overhears how Jared answered the phone because he's still close enough to hear. "He definitely has issues."

"Hold on…" Jared said. He walks further and further away. Gibbs keeps an eye on him. Jared is now too far away for anyone to hear anything he says. "You're an idiot for calling me, Geoffrey."

"I want you to keep a close eye on this investigation and keep me informed." Mr. Benson said while on the phone and sitting in his limousine.

"If my brother decides to look at…"

"I'm using a disposal phone."

"So you want to be kept in the loop, alright." Jared said. "What's in it for me?"

"If you don't… I won't give you what you want." Mr. Benson stated. "We both know how much you want it. And I'm the only one who can give it to you." He hangs up.

Jared remains where he is and puts his phone in his pocket.

"You may think I'm a little puppet you can control, Geoffrey…" Jared begins to mutter softly to himself. "But sometimes the puppet is the one in control." He chuckles evilly.

Jared finally walks back to the area of the victim. After the crime-scene is processed, the body and the evidence are brought back to NCIS Headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back at NCIS Headquarters, Abby is down in the Forensics Lab processing the evidence. Tony, Ziva and McGee are sitting at their desks on the third floor. They're checking bank records, phone records, navy records and anything else they can find. Ducky is down in Autopsy with the victim. Gibbs and Jared enter into Autopsy.

"What do you got for me, Ducky?" Jared asked upon entering and before his brother could even open his mouth.

"Ah, Jeth…" Ducky stopped as he realized Gibbs' never opened his mouth. "It's remarkable how alike the two of you sound."

"Pretend he's not here." Gibbs said.

"I'm insulted, brother."

"So what do you have Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"The poor lad endured countless acts of brutality, most likely lasting a total time of over an hour." Ducky stated as Jared begins examining the body without touching it. "It's difficult to determine which injuries occurred first due to the extent of tissue damage."

"Your murderer likes the use of medieval weaponry." Jared stated. He points to an area of the abdomen. "These markings are that of flanged mace." He now points to the left leg. "The leg has two distinct wounds; both consistent with a war axe. There's the curved part; the axe blade. But the back end of the war axe is basically a large spike, which would be consistent with the hole in his leg and also in his upper chest and hand. Both the war axe and flanged mace are one-handed weapons." He notices the way both of them are looking at him. Jared moves toward the little table with the autopsy equipment which is next to Ducky. "I have first-hand knowledge of what wounds look like after the use of particular weapons. You've seen all the photos of my victims, brother. I've used a wide variety of weapons in my thirty years of killing. To kill a person… I'll use anything I can get my hands on."

Ducky moves away from Jared as he notices his hand is on resting the little table with the autopsy equipment. Jared's finger is tapping on a scalpel. The expression on his face is blank; as if he's lost in his own little world. He continues tapping on the scalpel.

In Jared's eyes; he envisions Ducky trapped, bound and gagged with no chance of escape. He sees the fear in Ducky's eyes as he pulls out a blade. Jared stabs Ducky in the abdomen. A hole is cut. Ducky's eyes widen and he panics as he watches his intestines being pulled from his body. The expression on Jared's face is that of shear enjoyment. The blood gushes out from the hole in Ducky. Finally, Jared reaches his hand inside Ducky and grabs his liver.

"Jethro…" Ducky tries to get his attention because the expression on Jared's face is actually frightening him.

"Jared…" Gibbs tries to get his brother's attention.

"My imagination ran wild for a second." Jared said as he shakes his head a bit to help himself snap out of his little fantasy. He looks at Ducky. "You would make an excellent corpse, Dr Mallard." Jared stares into Ducky's eyes and smiles evilly.

"Get him out of here, Jethro."

Gibbs and Jared leave Autopsy. They get in the elevator and go to the floor above; to the Forensics Lab. They enter into the lab. Music is blaring. Abby is standing at her computer working. Jared's eyes quickly fixate on Abby's ass as she's shaking it slightly to the sound of the music. He stops near the door.

Jared sneaks up behind Abby. A blade slides down into his hand from his sleeve. Jared grabs the unsuspecting Abby with his left hand and thrust the knife into her back. Abby tries to scream by the knife punctured her lung, so she's coughing up blood instead. Jared twists the knife inside Abby. The knife is withdrawn. Abby watches as the knife passes in front of her eyes. She feels the blade pressing against her throat. Blood squirts out onto the computer screen as her throat is slit. Abby's dead, blood body falls to the floor.

"But Gibbs…" Abby, who is near her computer with Gibbs, continues to plea with him about Jared being in her lab. "He's undressing me with his eyes or something."

"Ha!" Jared laughed. "It's definitely; or something." He finally walks toward them. Abby's concerned eyes lock onto Gibbs. "You know… Last time I was here, we never had the pleasure of being introduced."

"And I'd like to keep it that way." Abby said as she turns to her computer so she can hurry up and tell them about the results. "Here's a print-out of the partial footprint from when the killer stepped in the victim's blood." Abby hands Gibbs the print-out. "Your killer wears a size nine and a half shoe. Also, the strand of hair you found on the victim belongs to Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison." She stated. "There you go… Now leave."

"Your team doesn't seem to be very friendly, brother."

"I thought it would've been obvious by now…" Gibbs begins to say. "They don't like you."

"Maybe if you stopped spreading nasty rumors about me, then they might actually like…" Jared begins to say. "Oh wait… Those aren't rumors. I keep forgetting, when we were children, I'm the one who always kicked your ass, not the other way around. Yeah, I'm the evil one. What's normal for me isn't for you."

"How do you even live with yourself with the things you've done?" Abby wondered.

"You mean remorse… Easy… I don't feel it. Never have, never will."

"Time to go…" Gibbs said.

"See you around, Abby." Jared smiles evilly at her.

They leave the lab. Abby shivers slightly. The music blares once again.

Gibbs and Jared exit from the elevator and walk to into the bullpen. The team is at their desk as Gibbs and Jared enter. Jamie is sitting on the chair next to Tony. Upon entering in the bullpen, Jared's eyes immediately fixate on Jamie. He walks slowly and finally sits across from them; on the edge of Ziva's desk in the middle. Jared stares at Jamie.

"Hello Jamie." Jared greeted her. Jamie ignores him and continues talking with Tony.

Jared throws Jamie onto a bed. He gets onto the bed. Jamie lifts herself and wraps her arms around Jared. They kiss passionately as Jared unbuttons her blouse. The blouse is finally tossed to the side. Jamie pulls Jared's shirt off and tosses it. She lies down on the bed and smiles. Jamie slips her skirt off as Jared takes off his pants. The last things to go are Jamie's panties and Jared's boxer shorts. With the two of them completely naked, Jared crawls up on top of Jamie.

Jamie stands up from her chair.

"I have to go to my doctor's appointment." Jamie said to Tony as she stands up. "Love you." She leans forward and kisses Tony on the lips.

As Jamie walks out from behind her husband's desk, Jared watches her. Gibbs notices the expression on his brother's face as Jamie exits from the bullpen. He can tell Jared is fantasizing about Jamie in a sexually way. Gibbs angrily approaches. Jared, who is still sitting on the edge of Ziva's desk in the middle, is completely unaware of his brother approaching him. Jared stares at Jamie's ass as she walks toward the back, to go to the elevator behind the stairs.

Suddenly, Jared is blind-sided. Upon receiving a blow to the face, Jared falls to the right. His body crashes into the computer monitor on the right side of the desk. The monitor, along with a couple other stationary items on Ziva's desk, all fall to the floor with Jared. Ziva, who jolted up from her chair right when Gibbs punched Jared, watches as he finally lands on the floor between the partition and her desk. Gibbs walks to the right side of the desk as Jared is trying to collect himself by using the desk for support in trying to stand. Blood squirts out from Jared after receiving a kick to the face. The blood which squirted from Jared's face, lands on the partition behind Ziva's desk. Some drops also land on the rug between him and the back partition.

Tony and McGee are standing with shocked expressions upon their faces as they can't believe what they just witnessed: Gibbs attacking his brother Jared. The three of them; Tony, Ziva and McGee can't help but clap at what just occurred. Gibbs walks to his desk. While on the floor behind Ziva's desk and the partition, Jared turns his body, pushes himself up and spits the blood from his mouth onto the rug. He stands up. Jared's mouth and nose are bleeding.

"It appears you have anger management problems, brother." Jared chuckled slightly.

"Ziva, Tony …" Gibbs tries to get their attention. They look to him. "Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison… Bring him in." He stated. "McGee… Get a search warrant."

Tony hurries to look up the address for Cody's house. Ziva looks hurries to look up where Cody works. McGee makes a phone-call to the legal department. After having both addresses, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Jared walk to the elevator. Gibbs remains sitting at his desk; he's angry at the thought of Jared looking at Jamie in a sexual way, but proud of himself for doing what he did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Jared walk up to the home of Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison. Ziva and McGee go around back. Tony and Jared are left alone in the front. The team is at the house to find Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison and issue the search warrant. The team checked for him at his job first, but he called in sick. Tony looks in a window.

"It doesn't appear anyone is home." Tony stated. "We can pick the…" He hears the breaking of a window. He turns to see Jared reaching inside of the house to unlock the front door. "Or the psycho with the busted face can break the window so we can get in."

"I should probably be insulted by you calling me a psycho…" Jared begins to say. "But my evil nature is compelled to accept it has being a compliment."

Jared finally opens the front door. The two of them enter inside the house. Ziva and McGee enter from the back door after Ziva picking the lock. They each draw their sidearm and begin to clear the house. Jared waits by the front door. All of the rooms are cleared. Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison is nowhere to found. All they found were two cats upstairs. They start searching the house.

"I was right." Jared stated as he enters into the living room. "Medieval weaponry."

"Medieval weapons in here too." McGee shouted from another room.

"I think I definitely got something here." Ziva yelled from inside the laundry room. The other three enter. Ziva pulls out a medieval weapon from the side of the washing machine. The weapon has dried blood on it.

"It's a flanged mace." Jared said. Ziva passes the flanged mace to Tony. She pulls out another medieval weapon from the side of the washing machine. It also has dried blood on it. "And that's a war axe. Both with dried blood on them…" He said. "It appears I'm better at your jobs than you." Jared chuckles and walks away.

Jared enters into a room on the ground floor. Inside the room are Cody's pet cats. The cats immediately approach Jared looking for attention. He looks down as the two cats rub up against his leg while meowing for his attention. Jared cracks a slight smile.

From laundry room, the team hears a squeal. Tony and Ziva exit from the room to see what the noise was. Tony and Ziva watches as Jared exits from the room he was in.

"It was self-defense." Jared stated. He walks away with a sinister smirk upon his face.

Tony and Ziva move closer to the room. Both of their jaws drop at the shock of what they see in the room. Both of the cats are decapitated. Their bloody bodies lie on the floor near the desk. On the desk is a fancy pen holder with a single pen slot on either side of its base. Stuck on the top of each pen is the head of the cats. The head of the cats are pegged there like trophies.

Ziva angrily walks into the next room to confront Jared.

"I should report you for animal cruelty!" Ziva exclaimed.

"You don't even like animals." Jared said.

"I may not be an animal person, but what you did in there was inhuman!" Ziva yelled.

"I think you mean; inhumane." Tony corrected her. Ziva turns and glares at him. "Though… I guess inhuman could work too." He looks away. Ziva looks back to Jared.

"You killed those cats for the sake of doing so!" Ziva shouted.

"They attacked me."

"Oh, I'm sure the cats weren't hungry enough to attack any of us because they were waiting for the more delicious you to come along." Ziva said sarcastically.

"Those cats would've been taken away by animal control. They would've been placed in an animal shelter but never adopted because adult cats are hard to find a home for since everyone wants kittens. They would've eventually been terminated." Jared said. "I did them a favor."

Ziva takes a swing at Jared. He blocks the blow and grabs Ziva by the arm. Tony and McGee each draw their sidearm. They take aim. Jared has Ziva locked in his arms. Ziva's back is pressed against Jared's chest as he's using her as a shield. Ziva's arms are locked against her own chest because of Jared's arms around her. Ziva is unable to break free from Jared's strong hold of her.

"Let her go!" Tony yelled.

"You saw it… She swung at me." Jared said. "I was only defending myself from her attack."

"What did you see, McGee?" Tony wondered.

"Ziva was attacked and she tried to defend herself." McGee stated.

"That's exactly what I saw." Tony agreed. "Now let Ziva go."

Jared leans his face closer to Ziva's ear.

"I know about your son, Isaac." Jared whispered in her ear. He continues whispering to her. "It's a shame what happened to him. And he never knew the love of his mother." Ziva begins to struggle with all her might. Jared finally let's her go. Ziva quickly turns around and bashes her forehead into Jared's face; his left cheek area close to his nose and mouth. The two of them stumble away from each other. Both of them are slightly dazed; Jared more so than Ziva.

Tony and McGee holster their sidearm. While sitting on the floor and blood dripping from his nose and mouth, Jared laughs evilly about what just happened. Tony, Ziva and McGee walk out of the room so they can continue to search the house.

After about thirty minutes, they begin moving evidence from the house to the car. As the team is moving the evidence, a man in car parked up the street puts his binoculars down.

"Dammit…" Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison said. He turns the ignition key. The engine starts-up. The wheel is turned. The gas pedal is pressed. The car drives away in the opposite direction of the house.

Once all of the evidence is placed in the car, the team leaves the premises to bring everything back to NCIS Headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** The following chapter does contain moderate smut which may seem explicit to some.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Jamie is on her way home from the University. Her night class got out much earlier than usually due to the professor having to leave because of some family emergency. During the ride home she thinks about how great it'll be to take a nice warm shower. The bus stops. Jamie gets off the bus and starts walking in the direction of the house. Due to the poor vision of her left eye, she avoids driving at night. Jamie walks a couple blocks and finally reaches the house. She enters.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Jamie said as she closes the behind her.

"I'm in here." Tony shouted from in the kitchen. Jamie walks into the kitchen where Tony is eating a snack.

"Where is everyone?"

"Your dad took Chioke and Emily out for ice cream a while ago."

"He must trust you enough to leave you in his house without supervision." Jamie acts shocked. "I'm surprised he didn't call a babysitter before leaving." She laughs.

"He did." Tony said with a straight face. He notices the expression on Jamie's face; an expression of disbelief. "I'm serious. He actually called a babysitter."

Jamie busts out laughing. She stops laughing after a couple seconds and approaches Tony who is sitting at the kitchen table.

"So what are you doing home so early?" Tony wondered as he looks at his watch.

"The professor received an emergency call; something to do with a sick family member, so he had to leave. I could've called you to pick me up, but it's a nice night and I felt like walking." Jamie stated. "And by the way… I have great news."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Now that's just cruel. Cause I really want to know."

"I'd tell you… But… I really want to go take a shower."

"Since your dad isn't here, that means we could, umm, you know." Tony winks at his wife.

"I'm tired and really just want to take a shower."

"The first real chance we get and you're tired." Tony's head falls onto the table.

"I know being sexually deprived must be hard for you."

"I guess I can always call one of my old girlfriends."

Jamie smacks Tony on the back of the head. Tony just laughs. He lifts his head from the table and gives Jamie a kiss. He gathers the dishes and places them in the sink and starts to walk away.

"Anthony Dante DiNozzo!" Jamie exclaimed. Tony stops in his tracks.

"You only use the full name when you're pissed off at me." Tony said as he turns around while standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "What did I do?"

"I'm not pissed… Just wash your dishes."

"I suck at washing dishes."

"Since us living together, you only pretend to suck at it so I would do the dishes." Jamie stated. "I know your game. You know I don't mind doing the dishes, but we're guests in my father's house for another two weeks and I'm too exhausted to do them. Now wash your dishes."

"Alright…" Tony walks to the sink and begins to wash the dishes.

Jamie stands up and walks away in order to go upstairs.

While in the bathroom, Jamie turns the water on. The water streams down from the showerhead. She places her hand into the stream of water in order to test the temperature. With the temperature perfect, Jamie strips of all her clothes. She steps into the bathtub. Jamie lifts her head so the water is directly hitting her face. The water glides down her body.

Tony walks passed the bathroom. He stops, turns and notices the door is open a crack. The idea of joining his wife in the shower immediately pops into his head. Tony enters into the bathroom quietly. He begins to strip of his clothes.

After stripping of all his clothes, Tony pulls the shower curtain from the opposing end of the showerhead. He steps into the bathtub. Jamie's back is facing him.

"You're very persistent when you've been deprived of sex." Jamie said as she turns to face her husband. Tony watches as the water continues running down her naked body.

"Nah…" Tony chuckles. "I only came in here to find out what the good news is."

"Sure you did." Jamie gently grabs Tony by the arm and pulls him into the stream of the water with her. Their arms are now wrapped around each other and their naked bodies pressing closely.

"So what's the good news?"

"We can try again." Jamie said with the biggest smile on her face.

"You mean we can…" Tony is too excited to even finish his thought.

"My uterine wall is healed enough to support a baby. It'll take another month to be fully healed, but it's reached a safe point where we can try." Jamie stated. "We can have a baby."

"That's the best news I've heard all day."

"Now that you're here in the shower, I'm feeling kind of frisky myself." Jamie gently places her hand on Tony's penis.

"Oh…"

They kiss passionately as the water glides over their naked bodies. Tony's hands caress Jamie's back. Jamie's hands caress Tony's arms and shoulders. He starts kissing down her naked body. His lips kiss her right breast a couple times. He continues moving downward. Jamie lifts her leg and places her foot on the soap holder which is about waist high. She leans back a bit; placing her left hand against the wall where the showerhead is. The water streams onto her stomach since she's now leaning toward the wall. Jamie moans as Tony's head is between her legs.

Gibbs and Chioke enter into the house. Gibbs hears the sound of running water and figures Tony is taking a shower because Jamie is supposedly still in class. Chioke runs into the living room to see his pets.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Tony is kissing Jamie's stomach. He looks up at her. They smile at each other. Tony leans upward and moves closer to Jamie. In Jamie's position of having her right leg up with her foot resting on the soap holder and leaning back with her left arm behind her and her hand against the wall for support, she awaits for Tony to begin. Tony gently places his hands on Jamie's hips and steps even closer. Jamie moans as Tony pushes his penis inside of her.

As Tony and Jamie are having sex in the shower, Gibbs walks up the stairs to the second floor. Upon passing the bathroom, Gibbs stops. His head turns. He looks toward the bathroom.

The shower curtain is pulled. Tony and Jamie are both shocked because they didn't realize he was home. Tony is shocked to the point where he hasn't even taken his penis out of Jamie. And Jamie is shocked to the point where she doesn't know what to say. Both of them are frozen. All Gibbs does is glare at Tony.

"Yeah, umm… I'm just going to take… Umm… My thingie out of her." Tony said nervously. The two of them slowly move their pelvises away from each other. As they move their pelvises away, Tony's penis is extracted from Jamie's vagina. Gibbs grabs Tony by the ear. "Ow, ow, ow!" He cried as Gibbs pulls him out of the bathtub. Jamie turns the water off and grabs a towel.

Gibbs drags the naked Tony out of the bathroom and closes the door so Jamie can have privacy. Tony is escorted to the bedroom where he and Chioke sleep. Jamie comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. She approaches as Gibbs has Tony in the threshold of the doorway to the bedroom.

"Dad, I can explain." Jamie said.

"Before moving into my home, I laid rules down…" Gibbs begins to say.

"I'm cold because I'm naked…" Tony said. "Can you let go of my ear so I can get dressed?"

"We're sorry for breaking your rules." Jamie stated. There's a brief moment of silence. "It's Tony's fault."

"Hey!" Tony protested the blame.

"Both of you are guests in my home for another two weeks." Gibbs stated.

"I know, I know." Jamie acknowledged. "We should wait on having sex until we're in our own house."

"Hello?" Tony tries to get their attention. "Cold, naked guy here…"

Jamie lifts her right hand. She gently detaches her father's hand from Tony's ear. Tony runs into the room to find something to put on. Gibbs moves out of the doorway and closes the door to give Tony privacy. Gibbs kisses Jamie on the forehead then walks away. Jamie, while wearing a towel, walks to her room so she can get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** The following chapter contains an NCIS character I never actually used before in The Jamie Series.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wednesday**

**Chapter 6**

The team has been at work for almost an hour now. For reasons unknown, Jared Lucas Gibbs has yet to show-up at NCIS Headquarters to be involved in the investigation. The B.O.L.O on Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison and his vehicle has yet to come up with any hits. The evidence from Cody's home is still being processed in the Forensics Lab; the computer taking the longest amount of time. Finally, Jared Lucas Gibbs steps off the elevator. Tony notices.

"Look who finally decided to join us today." Tony said sarcastically.

"Your face looks a little swollen, like someone punched you, kicked you and head-butted you in the face." Ziva said.

"Speaking of which…" Jared begins to say as he approaches his brother's desk. He stands in front of the desk. Gibbs looks up at him. Jared reveals a document. "The reason I was late is because I had a date with a Judge."

"Why were you seeing a Judge?" McGee asked out of the curiosity of knowing why a serial killer went to see a Judge.

"After being attacked here in the office yesterday for no apparent reason, I was worried for my safety." Jared stated. He unfolds the document and shows it to Gibbs. "This is a restraining order against you, brother. You're to stay twenty feet away from me at all times."

"What the hell?!" Tony exclaimed.

Gibbs jolts up from his chair and grabs the document from Jared's hand. Gibbs rips the restraining order into little pieces.

"Ripping it up won't make it invalid. Besides, I have a copy of it." Jared stated. "You better comply with the restraining order and go over to the Most Wanted wall before I call the police and have you arrested for violation of the order." A sinister smile stretches across his face.

The brothers glare at each other. A minute later, Director Shepard exits from her office. She stands in front of MTAC.

"Gibbs… Gibbs… And DiNozzo…" Jenny tries to get their attention. Everyone looks to her; even the people she didn't call. "The three of you in my office right now!"

The three of them walk out of the bullpen. They go up the back stairs. The three of them enter into the Director's office. Tony shuts the door behind them. They stand in front of the Director's desk; with Tony in the middle, between the brothers.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Jared." Jenny said. "I just got off the phone with Judge Lester. You apparently have a restraining order against you, Special Agent Gibbs."

"I can explain…" Gibbs begins to say.

"I don't care for explanations right now. I saw the security footage of what happened yesterday." Jenny stated. "Though I'm sure Jared got what he deserved for whatever reason, this does cause a problem."

"Why am I here?" Tony wondered. "I didn't do anything."

"You'll know in a minute, Special Agent DiNozzo." Jenny said. "This investigation will not be compromised due to bad blood between the two of you."

"I have an easy solution… Get rid of Jared so we can actually continue this investigation with no interruptions from a serial killer trying to get under everyone's skin." Gibbs said.

"A solution isn't as simple as you may think, Special Agent Gibbs. The deal your brother signed is a federal document. The terms of his deal are quite clear." Jenny said. "I may be against what I'm about to say, but I'm legally obligated to abide by the terms of Jared's deal."

"This is bullshit." Gibbs stated.

"Agreed…" Jenny agreed. "I know Jared likes to torment other people by getting under their skin and manipulating them. But what the Judge saw on the security tape was you attacking your brother for no apparent reason. Legally, I'm not allowed to divulge any information about the deal or the status of your brother. In the Judge's mind, Jared is a respectable, innocent citizen with no criminal record."

"I can't believe this." Gibbs is aggravated at what he knows is coming.

"By forcing Jared to work with another team, we all know it will cause problems… Especially because of the terms stated in his deal. Unfortunately, the legal system is on Jared's side here. This agency doesn't need legal action against it right now, especially when the document contains my signature and the signatures of three other agents from the FBI, CIA and Homeland Security." Jenny stated. She looks to Gibbs. "You're hereby dismissed from the investigation, Special Agent Gibbs." She looks to Jared. "I don't like the game you're playing here, Jared. Don't think because your brother is off the case, that you're in charge. It would have to be a cold day in hell for that to ever happen." She now looks to Tony. "Since you're the senior field agent and have been team leader in the past, you're officially team leader for the duration of the current investigation. And you must include Jared in all aspects of the investigation." There's a brief pause. "Are there any question? If not, you're dismissed."

Jared and Tony leave the Director's office. Gibbs remains in the office to have a private conversation with Jenny; she knew he wouldn't leave. Tony and Jared enter into the bullpen.

"Is this restraining order business cleared up?" Ziva asked.

"Let's just say your boss is going to sit this one out." Jared smiles evilly.

"Please don't tell me Jared is the team leader now." McGee said.

"For a guy who graduated at the top of his MIT class, you're certainly an idiot." Jared stated.

"McGee…" Tony tries to get his attention. "Do you actually think Director Shepard would allow this psycho to head the team?"

"I was just making sure this situation doesn't get stranger." McGee said.

Jamie walks into the area. Jared's attention is immediately drawn to her. Jamie avoids looking at him.

"Good morning, Jamie." Jared greeted her. She ignores him.

"Where's my dad?" Jamie wondered because her father is who she's looking for.

"He's in the Director's office complaining like a little baby." Jared stated.

"Hmm… I thought I heard something." Jamie said. "So where's my dad?"

"He's in the Director's office." Tony replied.

"Thank you."

McGee's phone rings. He answers it. It's Abby; she finally got into the computer of Chief Petty Officer Cody's Harrison. After a minute, McGee puts the phone down.

"Abs found something very hinky." McGee stated. "We should get down there."

The four of them walk away in the direction of the elevator behind the back stairs. Jamie remains in the bullpen and sits at her father's desk waiting for him. Once at the elevator, Jared says he forgot something. Tony, Ziva and McGee wait at the elevator for Jared to return, as they have to include him in the investigation. He enters into the bullpen. Jamie quickly glances upward at him.

"About what I said to you the last time I was here…" Jared begins to say.

"If you've come back to rip me, go right-a-head and do so." Jamie stated. "You know how to get under my skin. Yes I lost my unborn child and it's a sensitive issue for me. So just get it over with already."

"Yeah, about that… Hmm…"

"What? You're sorry?" Jamie chuckled.

"Yes… What I said was out of line. And I'm sorry."

Jamie is absolutely shocked because she hears the sincerity in the tone of his voice.

"I know what I am, who I am. I know I'm not likable. I know I'm a manipulative bastard who fantasies about killing everyone I meet. But the last time I was here, you stood up to me. No one has ever stood up to me the way you have. And for some reason, I can look at you and not think about your warm blood on my fingers. You're the first person I don't fantasize about killing." Jared said. He notices the confused expression upon his niece's face. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… You're the only person I actually have respect for."

"You had me going there for a minute." Jamie laughed. "You can try to manipulate me all you want. And even though you can be such a manipulative prick, I actually can't help but feel sorry for you because who you are isn't entirely your fault. Cause deep down inside, you're still the same scared little boy your father used to beat."

"I want to give you something." Jared said. His hands move in her direction. Jamie becomes slightly startled by his advance. "Don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you." He grabs a piece of paper and a pen from his brother's desk. He starts writing on it. "When you were eight-years-olds, you were in that car accident. At the hospital you were pronounced dead. There was a doctor who wouldn't give up on you. He was able to bring you back."

"It's really creepy how much you know about us."

"Have you ever tried to find the doctor who saved you?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sure you want to thank him and also find out why he didn't give up on you when everyone else did. So here you go." Jared hands her the piece of paper. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Jared walks away. Jamie sits in her father's chair in shock. Written on the piece of paper is the name of a doctor, name of a hospital and its location.

In Jamie's mind, she wonders if this is real or just a manipulative trick. The thought of Jared actually being sincere about everything he said makes her wonder what's going on in his head. That maybe there's something more to him than what she originally thought. Even though she's curious, she decides to remain cautious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The team exits from the elevator. They enter into the Forensics Lab. At the sight of Jared, Abby immediately drops everything she's doing and crosses her arms.

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"I'm right here." Jared said with a smile.

"I meant my Gibbs. Not you Gibbs." Abby said. "I want him out of my lab."

"Your Gibbs is off this case." Jared stated. "And I'm not going anywhere. So deal with it."

"Gibbs assaulted him yesterday…" Tony begins to say.

"And today, he came in with a restraining order." McGee continued.

"Because of the restraining order, Gibbs was dismissed from the investigation." Ziva concluded.

"That's so wrong!" Abby exclaimed. She glares at Jared.

"I'm afraid he'll attack me again. I'm in fear for my safety if he sticks around." Jared said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "The man is such a bully."

"My Gibbs is all about control. You must have provoked him with your manipulative nature." Abby said.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." Jared said. "Actually… Now that I think about it…" He pauses for a couple seconds. "I think the reason may have been because I was fantasizing about how good his daughter would be in bed. So maybe he did have a valid reason for attacking me. Oh well…" He looks at Tony, who is now glaring at him. "Your wife is a mighty fine piece of ass. I definitely wouldn't mind tapping that."

"Eww…" Abby is grossed out because he's talking about his niece.

"I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work." Tony chuckled.

"Oh really…?" Jared said as he knows an even better way of provoking Tony. "Would you prefer talking about Chioke instead?"

"Will you shut up already!" Ziva shouted. "You're keeping us from focusing on the investigation."

"Abs, what did you find?" McGee asked to get things moving.

"When I finally got into the computer, I found something very hinky. Your Chief Petty Officer was hacking into the navy database…" Abby begins to say.

"Stealing secrets in order to sell them?" McGee wondered.

"Selling has something to do with it, but not secrets. More like weapons." Abby stated. "Part of his job was transporting weapons to where they would be destroyed. He was hacking into the database in order to change the quantity. Let's say, twenty-six M16's are scheduled to be destroyed tomorrow. Today, the M16's would be scanned and placed into the shipping crates. Tonight, your Chief Petty Officer would hack the navy database… He would change the quantity on the receiving end, you know, where he would be dropping off the weapons. So they would actually only think twenty-five M16's are scheduled to be destroyed. Once the destruction of the weapons is complete, he hacks into the database again, adds the serial number of the M16 he stole and labels it as destroyed. For about twelve hours the quantity on both sides doesn't match. Talk about needing better communication."

"Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison and Petty Officer Wade Benson never worked together. Hell, they've never been on the same base at the same time." Tony stated. "So what's his motive?"

"Petty Officer Wade Benson was cooperating with the FBI to help put gang members away." McGee stated. "Maybe Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison got spooked because if the gang members go down, then maybe he'll go down for selling the stolen weapons to them."

"Oh, nice one McGeek." Tony said.

"That's the best your brilliant MIT mind can come up with?" Jared wondered. "I see your college tuition was a waste. That motive is so plain and boring. You need to be more original in your ideas."

"Like you can do any better?" Ziva chuckled.

"Of course I can." Jared said. "Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison was framed for the murder of Petty Officer Wade Benson…"

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby all laugh at Jared's idea.

"And why was he framed?" Tony laughed. "Come on… Humor us."

"Yesterday, when my brother returned to the crime-scene after speaking with that guy in the business suit…" Jared begins to say as he's referring to Mr. Benson. "He said we have seventy-two hours before a war starts. Maybe there's some big conspiracy afoot that you don't know of. Cody Harrison was framed just to start a war between mafia-types and gang-bangers."

The team stops laughing.

"Why would someone want to start a war between mafia-types and gang-bangers?" McGee asked.

"For the sake of doing so because they can." Jared replied. "Maybe even for fun… Or maybe because they just want to see how it'll all play out."

"Yeah, umm… I like McGee's motive better because it actually makes sense." Tony said. "Besides, we still have twenty-four hours and once we have Cody Harrison in custody we'll have our answers."

Meanwhile, Jamie remains in the bullpen waiting for her father to come out of the Director's office. She stares at the piece of paper Jared gave to her. With no one around, Jamie uses her father's computer to search any information on Doctor Ralph Wily. After finding no criminal record and confirming the man actually is a doctor, she picks up the phone. She dials the phone number for Johns Hopkins Bayview Medical Center in Baltimore, Maryland.

Jamie hangs up the phone before anyone at the medical center can answer the phone. She sits there staring at the piece of paper Jared gave her. A couple minutes pass.

"What's that?" Gibbs wondered about what's on the piece of paper.

"Oh…" Jamie didn't realize her father is standing in front of the desk. "It's just something Chioke gave to me this morning." She puts the piece of paper into her purse. "Why aren't you with the team?"

"I've been dismissed from the investigation."

"Huh…?"

"Yesterday I attacked Jared and he got a restraining order against me." Gibbs stated. Jamie laughs slightly.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not funny." Jamie apologized. "I can't believe he managed to exclude you from the investigation and isolate the team to be forced to work with him. It's so hard to believe the two of you are actually brothers."

"I'm not leaving them alone with him." Gibbs said. "I'll be around for them... Just not in plain sight. And if Jared does anything to compromise the investigation or my team..."

"You'll kick his ass."

"Exactly." Gibbs walks around the desk and kisses Jamie on the forehead. He walks away.

Jamie takes the piece of paper out of her purse and continues to stare at it for a couple minutes before having to leave to go to class.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison pulls his car into a garage. The garage door closes. He walks to the back door of the house. The door opens.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Ryan asked. "On the phone you sounded..."

"I need your car." Cody Harrison stated as he enters into the house.

"My car is in the shop because of engine problems."

"Damn!"

"Are you in trouble?" Ryan notices the expression on Cody's face as he frantically tries to find something to eat in the refrigerator. "You said you were going to get out."

"Yeah, well…"

"What do you need?"

"I need a change of clothes, a hat, shades and some money if you have any to spare." Cody said. "And do you also have hair dye?"

They hear something over the police scanner about Cody's car being in the area. The items Cody asked for are quickly found. Within five minutes, Cody runs out the back door.

After some time, NCIS arrives at the house. They get out of the car. Jared looks down the street at car; he knows his brother has been following them. Jared stands behind Tony and makes a gun motion with his hand, directed at Tony's head. He smiles evilly then gives his brother the finger. From the distance, Gibbs shakes his head in irritation.

Ziva and McGee go around back. Tony and Jared approach the front door. The door bell rings.

"I'm coming!" Ryan yelled. "Hold on." The front door opens.

"Special Agent DiNozzo…" Tony flashes his badge. "We have reason to believe Cody Harrison may have been here recently."

"I don't know anyone by that name." Ryan stated.

"That's a load of horse shit." Jared said after reading Ryan's body language. "Tell us where he is."

"I'm telling you… I don't know any Cody Harrison."

"Wrong answer." Jared grabs Ryan by the throat and pushes his way into the house.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tony shouted as he also enters into the house.

Jared slams Ryan against a wall. He thrusts his knee into Ryan's stomach and then punches him in the face. Ryan falls to the floor.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Ryan yelled as he rubs his stomach while still on the floor.

Tony comes between them and places his hand on Jared chest to keep him from advancing on Ryan. Jared looks down at Tony's hand.

"Take your hand off me." Jared said in anger.

"This isn't how we do things." Tony said.

"Well… It's how I do things." Jared said. He grabs Tony's arm and twists it. Tony is pushed to the side. Jared advances as Ryan tries to crawl away. He grabs Ryan and forces him to stand.

"Help!" Ryan shouted. He tries to hit Jared. "Get this psycho off me!"

"Where's Cody?!" Jared yelled. He throws Ryan into a glass cabinet. The glass shatters. Ryan falls to the floor, on top of the glass. Ryan now has a couple cuts. Jared grabs Ryan again.

"He dropped by a little while ago." Ryan said in fear. "He took a couple things then left out the back door. But I don't know where he went."

Now, three guns are pointing at Jared.

"Let him go, Jared!" Tony exclaimed.

"Telling the truth is much easier, don't you think?" Jared releases Ryan from his grip.

"We found Cody's car in the garage." McGee said.

"Are you sure you don't know where Cody went?" Ziva approaches Ryan.

"I don't know what he did or why you're after him…"

"He murdered a man." Jared said. "Or was framed… Who really knows at this point?" He chuckles.

"He what?" Ryan is shocked. "No… That can't be."

"We have strong evidence to suggest it was him." Tony stated.

"Oh my God…" Ryan doesn't know what else to say.

"McGee…" Tony tries to get his attention. "Take him to the car while we canvas the area. And contact NCIS Headquarters to get Cody's car tow to the evidence garage."

McGee places handcuffs on Ryan while the others canvas for the area for any sign of Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison. In a back alley near the house, Jared notices something. A footprint in a muddy section near a garbage can looks fresh, as if someone recently stepped there. From behind a couple bushes, Cody looks out at Jared. A couple feet away, Jared notices the broken limb of a bush. There are two pieces of evidence which suggest a person recently came through this way in a hurry. Jared walks away. From the bushes, Cody sighs in relief.

After a couple minutes of canvassing the area, they all meet up at the car.

"Did you find anything?" Tony wondered.

"Nothing…" Ziva replied.

"No sign of him." Jared answered with a lie.

While waiting for the tow truck, they briefly look around Ryan's house for anything in plain sight.

Jamie, who skipped her class, arrives at Johns Hopkins Bayview Medical Center in Baltimore, Maryland. She enters into the building and walks to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yeah… I'm looking for Dr. Ralph Wily." Jamie said.

"Go through the doors…" The secretary points in the direction. "The elevators are off to the left, right after the water fountains. Once on the second floor, turn left and walk down the hallway. At the end of the hallway, turn right. Dr. Ralph Wily's office is the third door on the left."

"Thank you." Jamie said. She walks away.

On route to the doctor's office, Jamie wonders if this trip was a waste or not. She's somewhat scared to confront the alleged doctor who presumably saved her life a long time ago. After a couple minutes, she knocks on the door to Doctor Ralph Wily's office.

"Come in." Dr. Wily said. Jamie enters into the office. "Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?"

"I hope so." Jamie said as she sits down in the chair across the desk. "Do you happen to know a Jared Lucas Gibbs by any chance?"

"I don't know anyone by that name." Dr. Wily replied. "Why?"

"Don't lie to me, doctor." Jamie said as she can tell there's something he's not telling her. "I'm pretty good at reading people… And your body language tells me you recognize the name." She said as she stands up and the doctor looks into her eyes. "I can't believe I actually fell for this."

"Wait…" Dr. Wily said as Jamie is walking toward the door. "You're right." She turns to face him. "I do recognize the name… But only the last name; Gibbs. Gibbs is what I recognize." He continued. "It didn't dawn on me until I looked into your eyes. You're Kelly Gibbs."

Jamie's heartbeat increases because the doctor recognizes her.

"Please sit, Ms. Gibbs." Dr. Wily said. Jamie walks to the chair and sits down. "It was sixteen years ago when I met you, Kelly."

"I am Kelly, but my name is Jamie now." Jamie stated.

"That's right. Your identity was changed."

"I was only eight-years-old at the time. I can't believe you remember me."

"It's the eyes, Ms. Gibbs. I can never forget those eyes."

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you." Jamie said. "You saved my life."

"I've saved a lot of people in my time, but there was always something different about you. I remember that night as if it were yesterday."

"Why didn't you give up on me?"

"When you arrived at the hospital, you were barely alive. On the way to the ER your heart stopped. The doctors tried to resuscitate you in the hallway. Once you arrived in the ER they gave it a couple more tries but failed. You were pronounced dead." Dr. Wily said. "At the time, I was just a medical student. I was working in the ER. When you were brought in, you reminded me of someone close to me who died. She was my sister. When she was fourteen she died in a car accident. A drunk driver hit the car she was in. So when I saw you lying there and heard you were in a car accident, it felt like I was taken over. I found myself with the defibrillator in hand. I just couldn't give up on you." He continued. "And when your heartbeat came back, I felt like I made my sister proud. Your eyes opened only for a couple seconds. Each of those seconds your eyes were open felt like everything I've done to get to the point I was at, it was for that single moment. That it was fate for me to study medicine just so I could be there in that room to save you when everyone else gave up."

"Well…" Jamie grabs a tissue from the tissue box on Dr. Wily's desk. She knows he's telling the truth because only the person who saved her would know her eyes were open for a couple seconds. "You have no idea how happy I am you were there. Cause I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you."

Jamie and Doctor Ralph Wily talk for a quite some time. They go deeper in depth about that night. Jamie even tells the doctor who her life has been and is going now. And the doctor is happy to hear it all.

As they talk, a single question remains stuck in Jamie's head; why did a manipulative bastard of a prick, such as Jared, give her this information so she could find the man who saved her life? Because of this question, Jamie plans on eventually confronting Jared for an answer other than what he said earlier about respecting her. But for now, she's enjoying the conversation she's having with Doctor Wily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tony arrives at Chioke's school in order to pick him up from after-school care. He approaches the room where the children should be and notice a note on the door. The note reads that the children are at the pool. Tony walks to the pool room. Once there, before opening the door he looks in the window and sees Chioke standing next to the pool. There's an adult in the pool trying to get Chioke to come in.

Tony remains standing outside the door to the pool room. After so much time of bringing Chioke to the pool at the hotel his friend works at, he wants so badly to see the little guy jump. Chioke has only gone in a pool with Tony and this is the reason they've been going; for Chioke to become less afraid of water and to trust another person to be there with him.

"Come on, Kid…" Tony muttered softly to himself as he watches through the window. "You can do it. Just jump in."

Chioke, who has water wings around his arms, steps closer to the edge of the pool. He's shivering, not because he's cold but from being scared. The adult in the pool is reassuring him that she's there for him and she won't let anything bad happen. Tony continues watching and hoping he'll go in without him being there.

"Come on, you can do this." Tony muttered. "Jump in."

Chioke's his heart races as he bites his lip. His knees bend slightly. Seconds later, there's a splash of water.

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed as he jumps for joy around the hallway outside the pool room. A mother who came to pick up her child walks into the area. Tony notices the strange look she's giving him. He stops jumping around. "My son jumped in the pool." He said with pride and a smile. The woman walks into the pool room. Tony, who is so proud right now, eagerly walks to the door and looks through the window again. In the pool, he sees Chioke with the lady. The little guy is splashing around and having a good time. Tony laughs as he watches his son through the window.

After twenty minutes of watching Chioke enjoying his time in the pool, the little guy notices Tony watching through the window. From in the pool, Chioke waves for Tony to come in. Tony proudly walks into the pool room. The lady with Chioke brings him to the edge of the pool.

'I jump in pool!' Chioke signed with his hands and in excitement.

"I saw." Tony said as he crouches down a bit. "I was looking through the window hoping you would jump in. I'm so proud of you."

'I have fun.' Chioke signed. 'Do have to leave now?'

"No..." Tony said. "We can stay for a while longer. I'll be right here watching."

The lady takes Chioke away from the edge of the pool. Chioke continues splashing the water and trying to swim on his own.

At a local restaurant, Jared is escorted to a table by a waitress. Jared was escorted to a booth in a somewhat secluded area because that's what he likes. He sits down and the waitress hands him a menu.

As Jared flips through the menu, he recognizes the scent of a certain perfume.

"Your father's going to pissed if he finds out you were here, Jamie." Jared stated from behind the menu because even though he has seen her, he knows it's her. "I wasn't expecting to dinner with anybody."

"I'm not staying." Jamie said.

"That's a shame." Jared puts the menu down. "Cause I was actually hoping you would join me."

"Why? Cause you want to get in my pants?" Jamie acknowledged the recognition of the way he has looked at her before.

"I won't deny it." Jared chuckled. "You're very attractive."

"And I'm your niece you sick piece-of-shit."

"There's no need for name calling."

"I just got back from Baltimore."

"How's the good doctor doing?" Jared asked as he picks up the menu and continues looking for something to eat.

"Why did you give me the information?"

"Maybe because I'm manipulating you into possibly trusting me."

"This is a waste of time. You're not going to give me a straight answer." Jamie stands up. Jared grabs Jamie by the arm. She becomes slightly startled as she wasn't expecting it.

"You want a straight answer? I can give you one." Jared begins to say. "But please sit."

Jamie sits back down. She looks at Jared who is across the table.

"I know what I'm going to get." Jared hands her the menu. "Order whatever you want. I'm paying."  
"I told you I'm not staying." Jamie said.

"You seriously need to lighten-up."

"And you don't?!" Jamie laughs.

"I'm trying to be nice to you here and you're just throwing it in my face."

"That's what I don't get." Jamie said. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"What I said to you before about respecting you… That is true." Jared answered. "But I can respect someone and still be mean to them. But for some stupid reason, which I don't know why, being mean to you is just not coming to me. I honestly hate it and would rather be mean to you, but it's just not happening." He added. "I like who I am. I like the urges I feel to grab that man's steak knife over there…" He points in the direction. "And slit his throat with it." He finished the sentence. "Those thoughts invigorate me and make me feel alive because it's who I am. So it bugs the crap out of me that I just can't be my normal self around you. And it's all because of that time we were in the interrogation room where you stood up to me in a way no one else has before."

There's a brief moment of silence as Jamie has no idea what to say.

"I'm not asking to be friends because I don't want or need friends." Jared stated. "I'm just asking for you to join me for a bite to eat."

"Alright… I'll stay." Jamie accepted the invitation to stay for dinner. "But just because I'm staying doesn't mean I trust you or this will ever happen again." She picks up the menu and start looking at it.

"You know… As much as I hate my brother and would love to see him die a horribly gruesome death where he's disemboweled by a…" Jared begins to say.

"Don't talk about my father that way." Jamie said as she glares at Jared. "Not in front of me."

"My apologies…" Jared said. "I get carried away sometimes."

"As you were saying?"

"As much as I hate my brother, I actually envy him." Jared stated. He notices the shocked expression on Jamie's face. "Oh, it's nothing like what you think though. The only thing I envy about him is that he has you." He continued. "When I heard what happened to you when you were eight-years-old, it actually… I don't know… Touched me in a way where I actually visited your grave a couple weeks later to pay my respects."

"Okay…"

"I was kind of sad for him."

"That's right… You don't kill children." Jamie said. "None of your victims were younger than the age of eighteen because you can't bring yourself to harm a young person." She added. "You know what it's like to be hurt as a child. You know how much pain it caused you because you feel it every single day of your life. So when choosing victims, you can't cause a young person the kind of pain you feel which eliminates them from being options."

"Very insightful of you… And I guess you could be right because that does make sense." Jared agreed. "But obviously you didn't actually die so I felt kind of sad for nothing." He added. "What a waste of a useless feeling."

Jamie continues to look through the menu.

"What are you going to have?" Jared wondered. "I know you love lobster, so you can have that if you want."

"Alright… I'll go with the lobster." Jamie agreed to the most expensive thing on the menu because she's not paying for it anyway. She places the menu down.

"Waitress!" Jared yelled. He motions for her. "Get your ass over here! We're ready to order."

The waitress comes to the table. Jared and Jamie give her their orders. The waitress walks away.

"She's probably going to spit in your food." Jamie chuckled.

"If she does, I'll kill her." Jared said with an evil grin.

"Since you were given a clean slate, how come you haven't killed anybody yet?"

"Interesting question…" Jared responded. "Maybe I have. But nobody knows about it because there's no evidence to link me to the murder."

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me." Jared said as his answer does shock her at all as it's along the lines of what she expected of him. "Can you do me…"

"We'll need some alcohol and…"

"You pig… You didn't let me finish."

"You want me to do you a favor. If the favor entails going easy on the team for the remainder of the investigation, than you obviously don't know me very well and think more of me than you actually should."

"It was worth a try."

"I'd applaud you for the effort, but the effort was futile to begin with."

"What are your intentions, Jared?" Jamie asked. "I mean… You made that deal which allows you to work with any NCIS team of your choice for the duration of one investigation… And you get a restraining order against my dad."

"The restraining order was for kicks and giggles." Jared laughed. "You should've seen your dad's face when I brought it into play." He notices the expression on his niece's face. "And you don't find it to be funny. Well, I do. It was a good laugh." He said. "I have no intentions."

"Either you can tell me or I can tag along with the team tomorrow because you won't act your normal, mean, manipulative self in my presence." Jamie said with a grin upon her face.

"Typical woman; sucking the fun out of life." Jared sighed. "Okay… You want to know my intentions… Here you go…" He leans forward a bit. "I want to keep an eye on the investigation since I murdered Petty Officer Wade Benson who was helping the FBI put gang members away and whose father is the head of an organized crime ring, and framed Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison because I want a war started between mafia-types and gang-bangers."

"Haha!" Jamie laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You only told me this because you want me to run to my dad or my husband and tell them, which would end in me being bitched at for even talking to you." Jamie stated. "So nice try… It's not going to happen because what you just said is a manipulative load of crap to get me in trouble."

"Ha!" Jared chuckled. "Okay, you got me."

The two of them continue talking until the waitress brings their food. As they eat, they talk. Even though Jamie is at the restaurant having dinner with someone she shouldn't be, she does remain cautious about it and about him.

After dinner, the two of them go their separate ways. Jamie immediately goes home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thursday**

**Chapter 10**

Somewhere in Israel, Ziva notices smoke in the night's sky. She just returned from her final assassination mission; a mission that went terribly wrong because her and her death squad were deceived in knowing the true identities of the targets, but they got their revenge on the person who deceived them. Ziva's heartbeat increases drastically as the direction of the smoke is coming from the area that she's returning to after four years of being gone.

Ziva turns the steering wheel. She gasps at the sight of a house on fire. The gas pedal is floored. The vehicle speeds in the direction of the burning home. The car finally stops. Ziva quickly exits. She runs toward the burning home.

"Isaac!" Ziva yelled as she enters inside the house. She hears the screaming child but is unable to determine where it's coming from. "Isaac! Where are you?!" Ziva runs into the next room. The fiery ceiling collapses in front of her; blocking the way into the next room. She goes through a different door. The smoke is beginning to be a bit much for her, but she continues searching. "Isaac!" She continues to hear his screams.

"Help!" Isaac yelled from the room he's in somewhere in the house.

"Isaac… I'm coming!" Ziva shouted. She moves toward the stairs and begins to ascend upward. Flames burst through the stairs and a flaming piece of wood falls onto the stairs. The large, flaming piece of wood rolls down the stairs as Ziva is almost halfway up. She jumps off the side of the railing; just missing being hit by the flaming piece of wood. Upon landing on the floor, it breaks and she falls through. Ziva quickly rolls away as a flame bursts. She takes her jacket off as it caught on fire. Ziva runs to the basement door. She's back on the ground floor. "Isaac?!" Ziva looks in every direction trying to listen for a scream or any sign of life.

A couple seconds later, she hears Isaac screaming again; screams which have become more frightened and pleading for help. She can tell he's in the back room. Ziva runs in the direction. As Ziva makes her way toward the back room, a flame bursts out from the wall. Ziva screams as the flame hits her. She falls to the floor in pain and finally passes out.

Ziva awakes in her bed. She jolts up in a cold sweat. Her heartbeat is rapid and breathing is heavy. It's about 02:00 in the morning on Thursday. Ziva's eyes close as the nightmare of losing her four-year-old son Isaac is too much to bear. The emotions overwhelm her. Ziva starts crying.

After a couple minutes, Ziva walks to the bathroom. She's naked because that's how she likes to sleep. Once inside the bathroom, she walks to the sink and turns the water on. A couple handfuls of water are splashed onto her face. Her head slowly looks downward and toward the left. The scars of the night she lost her son are bore on her left side; butt cheek, hip, thigh and the entire left side of her lower back, the area under her arm, abdomen and stomach, all of which are the equivalent height of her ribs. Ziva closes her eyes as she rubs the grotesque scarring left from when a flame burst out and hit her.

"I'm sorry Isaac." Ziva cried. A couple tears drop to the floor.

A couple hours pass.

Ziva arrives at NCIS Headquarters for the start of the work day. She's a couple minutes late due to the nightmare she had last night. The elevator door opens to the third floor. Ziva steps off and walks to the bullpen where everybody is already waiting; all except Jamie because she's dropping Chioke off at school and Gibbs due to the restraining order against him. Jared is sitting in a chair near Ziva's desk; his feet are up and resting on the edge of Ziva's desk.

"Morning, Ziva." Tony greeted her.

"Good morning, Ziva." McGee also greeted her.

"Eh…" Ziva said in return.

"It appears you had a crappy morning, Ziva." Jared reads her. "Have a hard time sleeping?" Ziva glares at him and as she tries getting around her desk, she pushes Jared's feet away. He immediately realizes why Ziva is in a slightly bad mood and tired. "Ooohh!" Jared rubs his hand in excitement.

"Don't start you jackass." Ziva said as she sits down.

"Oh, come on. Tell us what's wrong." Jared said. "I promise to be sympathetic about the loss of Isaac." His hand quickly covers his mouth. Tony and McGee both pop their heads up from behind their computers because they've never heard of an Isaac before. "Oops…" Jared said. "They don't know about Isaac, do they? I'm deepest apologies for accidentally mentioning him. I'm sure it's hard enough on you."

"Who's Isaac?" McGee wondered.

"Who is he, like an old boyfriend or something?" Tony asked.

Ziva stands up from behind her desk and glares angrily at both Tony and McGee as if they're about to get their butts kicked if they don't drop it. She now looks to Jared who just smiles innocently. Ziva sits down. Jared leans in a bit closer.

"When you stood in the room with the chard, unrecognizable bodies of Jacob and your four-year-old son Isaac…" Jared begins to say in a whisper so that only Ziva can hear. "...What was going through you head as you waited for the DNA results?" He asked. "I bet you stood there hoping for some miracle that the bodies on the table weren't…" Jared's face whips to the left because Ziva punched him. He rubs his face. "Hahahaha…" Jared laughs evilly. He stops and leans closer to her again in order to whisper to her. "And what probably eats you up the most inside, is the fact that you abandoned Isaac because you were too scared to be a mother. By the time you finally figured things out and decided to go home, it was too late. The boy never knew the love of his mother." There's a brief moment of silence. "How would you like your Isaac…? I want mine roasted, toasted and burnt to a crisp. Hahaha!"

Ziva takes another swing. Jared blocks it. He twists Ziva's arm behind her back and shoves her face downward. Ziva's face hits the desk. Jared pins her down against the desk. She struggles to break free. Tony stands up.

"The fun is over, Jared." Tony stated. "It's too early in the morning for this crap. So let go of Ziva and try getting under my skin instead."

"Aww, ain't that sweet. DiNozzo's offering to spare you, Ziva." Jared let's go of her. Ziva closes her eyes, sits down and tries to control herself before she ends up murdering Jared.

Jamie walks into the area. She makes quick eye contact with Jared before looking at her husband.

"But I think I'll pass for now." Jared declined the offer. "Good morning, Jamie."

Jamie ignores him as if the dinner they had last night never happened. Jared understands she can't act differently because people might start to suspect something. He smiles. Jamie approaches Tony and kisses him.

"Aww, look at the cute couple." Jared said from near Ziva's desk. "You two are just so adorable together." He added. "Agh… It makes me want to vomit or possibly stick a knife in my eyes to blind myself."

"Maybe you should do that." Ziva stated. "Or… I can always do it for you." She grins while holding her knife.

There's a moment of silence as Jared and Ziva stare at each other. Jared finally looks away because the staring contest is boring him. He looks at Jamie.

In Jared's mind, he wants so badly to mention Isaac some more in order to piss off Ziva, but Jamie's presence is preventing him from doing so. Last evening's dinner with his niece was actually the most enjoyable thing for him in a long time. The understanding of why Jamie affects him the way she does is not completely known to him. All he knows is that he liked having a chance to chat with her, without it being all about manipulation or getting under her skin; he actually connected with someone. Though the connection may irritate him and make him wish whatever it was never existed, he doesn't plan on eliminating it; killing her. The thoughts of killing everyone he sees are always there. The urge to do so tempts him every second of his life. But the thoughts of killing don't cross his mind when it comes to Jamie; the thoughts don't exist. Jared wants a better understanding of why, but needs to figure out how to do so because that dinner was most likely a one time thing. But then again, as Jamie walked into the area she made eye contact with him for a brief couple of seconds.

A sinister looking smile stretches across Jared's face as he realizes that after last evening's dinner, Jamie is curious and intrigued. From his desk, McGee notices the expression on Jared's face. Jared's head turns and makes eye contact with McGee.

"I was thinking about meeting your sister, Sarah." Jared stated with an evil smile.

The team starts discussing the case and how to find Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison when the only lead ended up being a dead end yesterday because the friend has no idea where Cody could've gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A call comes in. Tony answers the phone. The call is from the local police in Cherrydale, Virginia. After a minute, he places the phone down.

"Gear up!" Tony exclaimed. "Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison has been spotted in Cherrydale, Virginia."

"Oh! We get to hunt." Jared said in excitement. "I love hunting." He rubs his hands in a sinister fashion.

"You don't get a weapon." Tony stated.

"Fun-sucker." Jared said.

They make their way to the elevator. McGee trails behind as he's secretly contacting Gibbs to make him aware that they're leaving the building. Once in the parking lot, Tony and Jared take one car as Ziva and McGee take another. They drive out of the Navy Yard. Gibbs, in his own car, follows behind them; staying twenty feet away from Jared because of the restraining order.

They arrive in Cherryville, Virginia, where Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison was last seen. The four of them exit from the vehicles and canvas the area. Gibbs remains in his car in the distance, but keeping an eye on things.

After a couple minutes, Gibbs sees Cody Harrison run to the NCIS cars. He gets into McGee's car.

"Shit…" Gibbs said. The gas pedal is floored. The team runs out from where they were searching. Jared, who managed to steal the keys from Tony a couple minutes earlier without him knowing, gets into the second car and floors gas pedal. Gibbs stops his car near the team. "Get in!" He yelled. Tony gets in the passenger seat. Ziva and McGee get into the back. The gas pedal is floored. They speed away after Cody who is already being pursued by Jared.

"I can't believe you left the keys in the car, Probie." Tony stated. "You managed to allow Cody to steal your car."

"Well Jared managed to steal your car." McGee said.

"That's completely different." Tony defended himself.

"How is it any different?!" McGee exclaimed.

"Both of you shut up!" Gibbs yelled.

All three cars speed through the town heading east. As they drive, Jared bashes the car into Cody's. The two of them bash their cars into each other while the third car, consisting of Gibbs and the others, is trailing behind.

They're all heading in the direction of a moderately large bridge with many vehicles on it. The bridge lies above the Potomac River. Cody and Jared continue driving recklessly as they continue bashing each other while going over the bridge. Other vehicles on the bridge swerve out of the way and ram into others. Gibbs and the team follow in their car.

Jared turns the steer wheel to the left. The car slams into Cody's car which, in turn, causes another car to be hit. The chain reaction of colliding cars sends two vehicles off the side of the bridge. The team watches in horror as the two vehicles are on the bridge one second, then off the next. Gibbs floors the brake pedal. The car speeds toward the area where the two vehicles dropped.

Jared and Cody continue driving across the bridge, leaving a trail of destruction.

The team exits from the car. McGee immediately dials 911 for rescue and medical assistance. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva watches as the two vehicles are almost completely submerged, with the people unable to get out. Gibbs looks to the side where he remembered seeing a truck with a winch. He runs to the truck.

"Make sure the truck doesn't move!" Gibbs shouted to the driver as he grabs the line from the winch attached to the front bumper. Enough of the line is released. Gibbs runs to the edge of the bridge and tosses the line over. The bridge is too high for him to jump off because it would kill him. Gibbs grabs the line and makes his way down. Tony follows. And so does Ziva. The three of them are sliding down the line, toward to the water. Once he's close enough to the water, though still rather high, he let's go of the line. Gibbs falls downward into the river. Tony and Ziva move down a bit more before doing the same.

For each of them, the impact of hitting the water hurt due to how high they were from the surface of the water at the time. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva swim toward the submerged vehicles.

Inside the car are a mother and teenage daughter. Inside the SUV is a man. Though it's extremely difficult to see anything clearly in the dense water, the three of them swim in the direction of a large amount of air bubbles.

Once at the submerged vehicles at the bottom of the river, Gibbs and Tony work on trying to get the mother and teenage daughter from the car. Ziva works on trying to get the man from the SUV.

McGee, who is still on the bridge, looks down from the edge. All he sees at the bottom is water. He's left wondering if the drop was too much for them.

Finally, Gibbs, Tony and Ziva pop up from the water, along with three other people. From the bridge, McGee and a couple people start clapping because the people who fell off the bridge are saved.

Some time passes. Jared and Cody are a couple miles away from the bridge.

Jared turns the wheel of the car. Cody's car is slammed and pinned against some parked vehicles. Jared quickly exits from his vehicle and jumps onto the hood of the other NCIS car. The windshield of the car Cody was driving has a bunch of cracks in it. Jared kicks the windshield; breaking it in. He reaches into the car and drags Cody out.

"I'm sorry for what did." Cody said. Jared pulls him closer in order to whisper to him.

"I'm not NCIS." Jared stated. "But you're in major trouble, Cody." He notices a look of extreme pain on Cody's face. "What's wrong with you, boy?" He smiles sinisterly.

A car pulls up. The team exits the vehicle and aims at Jared and Cody.

"Let go of him!" Gibbs yelled as he approaches.

"And put your hands up!" Tony added.

"Alrighty…" Jared releases his grip. Cody drops to the hood of the car. McGee walks to the body and places his fingers to Cody's neck.

"He's dead." McGee stated.

"I didn't do anything." Jared said. "I swear."

"Get down from there." Gibbs ordered.

Jared jumps down from the hood. Ziva and Tony take aim at Jared. Gibbs holsters his sidearm and takes out handcuffs.

"Recreational swimming during an investigation, especially at a time of pursuing…" Jared begins to say.

Jared is aggressively slammed against the passenger side door of the vehicle. He just laughs as his brother slaps the handcuffs around his wrists. McGee calls Ducky.

The handcuffed Jared is escorted to the other car. Gibbs opens the door to the back seat. As he's guiding Jared into the car, he shoves him forward. Jared's head bashes into the frame of the car. Gibbs smirks as he enjoyed that.

Jared is now seated on the back seat of the car. His head turns to the right. Jared looks his brother in the eyes. Gibbs looks back at him.

"You're in violation of the restraining order." Jared stated. He chuckles evilly.

"So call the cops." Gibbs said as he slams the door shut.

Jared remains in the car whistling the Gilligan's Island theme song. The team grabs a couple things from the trunk and starts to process the crime-scene.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jared Lucas Gibbs waits patiently in Interrogation One for his brother or someone to come in. He remains seated on the chair, twirling his thumbs which Ziva hates and whistling the Gilligan's Island theme song. Ducky is down in Autopsy performing the autopsy of Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison, the team's only suspect who managed to die in the presence of Jared for reasons unknown at this point. Tony and Ziva are in Observation watching Jared through the two-way mirror.

"Ugh…" Ziva sighed. "I wish he would stop that infernal twirling his thumbs."

"Its funny how that annoys you so much." Tony chuckled. He notices the expression on her face. "Not that there aren't things that annoy me too… I mean… There's always something that annoys somebody."

Ziva turns her head and stares at Jared sitting in the interrogation room. She looks downward and toward the left. As she thinks of Isaac, Ziva places her hand on her hip. There's a deep sigh which concerns Tony, so he turns his head to look at her. His eyes are immediately drawn to the way she's touching her hip.

"Does it hurt?" Tony asked in concern.

"More than you know." Ziva replied.

"I was basically asking if it physically hurt, like the muscle or something because you never actually told me what happened. I just know of the scarring."

"You're the only person who knows of it, Tony. Ever since our under cover work, that is."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do want to." Ziva turns her head to face Tony and look at him. "When we were in North Korea, Gibbs asked me why I came. Why I risked so much to save the three of you. My response was; I did it for them. I did it for the love of a child." She said. "As in them, I was referring to you and Chioke. Everyday I see the love you have for him…" At this point, Tony can see Ziva's eyes are starting to become watery and she's trying hard to keep it from happening. "And it reminds me of what I lost. My scars are a reminder of what I couldn't save. The pain of those memories is unbearable. You and Gibbs went to North Korea to save Chioke. But when I found out you and Gibbs were also captured, meaning Chioke wasn't saved, that he was still there… I couldn't allow the two of you to be separated. Chioke needs your love. And I need to see it because it keeps me going when all I want to do is give up." She breaks eye contact and looks downward. "I ran into a burning house to save my four-year-old son, Isaac. I heard his screams. But I couldn't save him. I failed at being a mother because I abandoned him due to being too scared. And when I finally came to the conclusion that Isaac is all I ever wanted, I failed to save him. I failed the one person I should've never left. My son is dead and it haunts me every second of my life."

With not knowing what to say, Tony embraces Ziva. She cries in his arms. A minute later, the door to the observation room opens. Tony frantically waves for McGee to leave because he feels Ziva really needs to let out her cries right now and another person in the room will close her up. McGee leaves.

The door to the interrogation room swings open. Gibbs enters.

"Once again you're in violation of the restraining order." Jared shakes his head.

"You can take the restraining order and shove it." Gibbs said.

"You're in a feisty mood, brother."

"Why did you kill Cody Harrison?"

"I got a news flash for you… I didn't do a damn thing to that boy."

"So the man magically dies in your hands. That's a little hard to believe."

"It's the truth." Jared said. "Though, it actually would've been rather fun to kill him. But I guess we'll just have to wait for the autopsy to prove my innocence. Until then, shall we discuss how our lives have been going or just catch-up on old times?" He smiles evilly. "If you slap the cuffs on me, we can take a trip down memory lane by visiting our dead sister, Kelly."

"You can try to get under my skin all you want… Because nothing is going to break my joy for when the autopsy confirms you're going to jail where you belong."

Ducky enters into the observation room.

"I know how Cody Harrison died." Ducky stated. Tony and Ziva look to him. Ducky hands Tony a sheet of paper.

"Oh no…" Tony sighed. "Gibbs isn't going to like this."

"Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison was dead before the investigation started." Ducky said.

Gibbs receives a phone-call. He answers it. Jared grins sinisterly as he reads his brother. After a minute, Gibbs closes the phone.

"From the expression on your face, I'm free to go." Jared said as he stands up. "Better luck next time at pinning something on me… When I've actually done something that is."

"Sit down, Jared." Gibbs demanded. Jared places his hand on the table and leans forward.

"Make me."

The two of them glare at each other. Both of them are looking for a reason to attack.

"This appears to be the second time I'm walking out on you trying to put me away." Jared laughed. "Too bad for you, I'm actually innocent this time."

"If I find out you had anything to do with the death of Cody Harrison…" Gibbs begins to say.

"I'm trembling in my boots." Jared chuckled. "You have my permission to search my apartment and my car."

"We'll take you up on that offer." Gibbs said. "And since your car is conveniently here already… We'll start with that."

Jared sits down, swings his legs up and rests his feet on the table. He starts whistling the Gilligan's Island theme song. Gibbs stands up and walks to the door. He exits the room. Ducky meets him in the hallway.

"Recheck the results, Duck." Gibbs ordered.

"I rechecked three times, Jethro." Ducky stated. "Cody Harrison ingested a slow-acting poison on Monday. The poison is a slow death sentence which takes three days. Up until today, he would've only felt mild stomach pain. And today, the third day, the poison finally killed him. Your brother didn't kill Cody. Someone else did."

"Jared could've administered the poison to Cody on Monday without him knowing."

"Do you think your brother would give his consent in allowing you to search his car and apartment if he had something there to find?"

"No he wouldn't, Duck." Gibbs sighed.

"I know you want to put your brother where he belongs, but I don't think this is the time, Jethro." Ducky said. "You need to put the grudge toward Jared aside and focus on figuring out who poisoned Cody."

"You're right, Duck. Thanks." Gibbs said. "But since Jared gave me permission to toss his apartment, I'm not going to pass that up."

"I wouldn't dream of depriving you of that joy." Ducky said with a smile. "Break something for me, Jethro."

Gibbs walks away. Ducky walks in the other direction.

While Jared remains in the interrogation room, McGee searches Jared's car. Tony and Ziva search Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison's house again. And Gibbs searches Jared's apartment.

After hours of searching, Jared cannot be linked to the murder due to finding no evidence, nor is there any evidence at Cody's house to lead to any suspect in discovering the identity of who poisoned him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jared arrives at his apartment building. After parking his vehicle, Jared walks inside in order to go to his apartment. He waits a couple minutes before stepping into the elevator and going to his floor. Once on his floor, Jared walks to his apartment. Jared opens the door.

Jared shakes his head upon entering in his apartment. The apartment is a complete mess, as if a couple grenades exploded. Gibbs walks into view from behind a wall as he heard the door opening and wanted to see the expression on Jared's face to his apartment looking like a war zone.

"I guess you were either telling the truth or got rid of the poison, because I didn't find anything of interest." Gibbs stated. He walks toward the door where Jared is standing. The brothers stand face to face and stare each other in the eyes. "Have fun cleaning the mess." He said with a smirk upon his face.

"Have fun being arrested." Jared stated with a sinister smile.

Two police officers enter into the apartment. They arrest Gibbs for violation of the restraining order. Jared laughs evilly as his brother is taken away.

With the handcuffed Gibbs being escorted to the elevator, Jared watches from just outside his doorway. Jared waves goodbye. Finally, the officers and Gibbs step onto the elevator. The elevator door closes. Jared steps back into his apartment and looks at the mess left behind from his brother's permitted search.

With the work day finally being over and Gibbs being released from jail because the director made a call, he makes his way home.

Tony, Jamie and Chioke are already at the house. Tony and Jamie are in the kitchen; Tony helping Jamie figure out what to make for dinner. Chioke is in the living room watching his pets. The doorbell rings. Jamie walks to the door and opens it.

"Oh, hi…" Jamie is surprised to see Ziva because she wasn't expecting a guest.

"Hey Jamie…" Ziva said.

"I invited Ziva for dinner. I hope that's alright." Tony said as he enters into the foyer.

"That's fine. We haven't actually decided what to make anyway." Jamie chuckled. "Please come in."

Ziva steps into the house. Chioke, who from the living room heard a recognizable voice, runs into the foyer with a smile. He wraps his arms around Ziva's waist. Ziva can't help but allow a smile to stretch across her face at the little boy hugging her.

"Chioke…" Tony tries to get his attention. Chioke takes his arms off from around Ziva and turns to face Tony. "Show auntie Ziva your newest pets."

"He has more pets?" Ziva is surprised Gibbs allowed more pets into the house. Chioke places his hand into Ziva's. The two of them walk into the living room where she meets the latest additions to the family; the two iguanas named Timon and Pumbaa. Simba the lobster is also there, but Ziva met him quite a while ago.

Gibbs finally arrives home. He steps into his house. Tony and Jamie are in the kitchen making dinner; though Tony would rather be doing something else. Ziva and Chioke are still in the living room. Gibbs walks toward the threshold of the living room to find Ziva sitting on the couch with an iguana in her lap. Chioke is nearby, petting the iguana Ziva is holding. Chioke isn't only allowed to have an iguana out of the tank when there's no adult present to keep it from escaping. Gibbs tries not to laugh because he reads the expression on Ziva's face; she really doesn't want the iguana in her lap at all. She's only doing it for Chioke.

Gibbs walks away. He enters into the kitchen. Gibbs kisses Jamie on the forehead and smacks Tony on the back of the head for the sake of doing so. He begins to help by setting the dinner table. Gibbs even sets a spot for Ziva.

Later, in the darkness of the night, a car drives up the driveway of the Benson residence. The car moves around the mansion and is parked in the back. Jared Lucas Gibbs exits from the vehicle.

A minute later, Jared enters into Mr. Benson's office. Upon seeing who entered into the office when someone was outside making sure Mr. Benson is not to be disturbed, he stands up from his desk and walks angrily to Jared.

Jared is slammed against a bookcase. Mr. Benson tries to grab Jared. From the hand motion viewed, Jared is immediately angered and quickly thrusts his hand forward; grabbing Mr. Benson by the throat. Mr. Benson is forced to a submission position of being on his knees.

"You were supposed to keep me in the loop on the investigation." Mr. Benson had a hard time stating his sentence about why he's pissed off at Jared, while still being choked by him. Jared keeps his grip on Mr. Benson and leans forward.

"If you want to live, I suggest never doing that again." Jared stated in an angry tone of voice. He releases his grip.

"I should have you killed." Mr. Benson said as he stands up.

"Your threats are empty to me, Geoffrey."

"Your brother was here earlier." Mr. Benson said as he walks toward his desk. Jared follows. "Since you weren't keeping me in the loop about my son's murder investigation, I had to hear about from your brother!"

"So I forgot to call or stop by. I'm a horrible date, I know." Jared joked. "What did my brother tell you about the investigation into the death of your son Wade?" He pretends to be interested in knowing what his brother said.

"A man named Cody Harrison murdered my boy." Mr. Benson stated.

"Huh…"

"What?"

"Nah, it's just… It's interesting my brother gave you fabricated information about who killed your son."

"What do you mean fabricated?!" Mr. Benson exclaimed as he stands up from his chair.

"Since your son Wade was helping the FBI by giving them information about the inner workings of the gang he was once part of…" Jared begins to say. "The evidence was pointing to a member of the gang. To prevent a war between your people and the remaining gang members on the street, my brother switched investigations with another team. Our investigation consisted of finding a man who was stealing weapons from the Navy; Cody Harrison. That's what we were doing while another team worked the investigation into your son's murder." He takes out a file and hands it to Mr. Benson. "I thought my brother might try to pull one over on you, so here's the evidence to prove it."

Mr. Benson looks at the file. He becomes angered.

"Cody Harrison was stealing weapons and selling them." Jared stated. "The only people who had reason to kill your son, would be the gang members; for the fear of the only witness providing the testimony to put the rest of them away. Cody Harrison had no reason, no connection of any sort. Hell, Cody Harrison died before we could even talk to him and there's nothing to suggest he had any link to the gang or Wade. So he had no reason to kill your son. It all makes sense, Geoffrey. My brother deceived you because of the threat you made about going to war with the gang, and he also wanted you to think he found the murderer just so you would drop this grudge against him."

"So… Your brother lied to me to prevent a war and to drop my grudge, well, too bad for him he officially stuck his team in the middle of it." Mr. Benson presses a button on an intercom on his desk. "Alex…"

"Yes, Boss?" Alex asked.

"Gather your people and the unmarked weapons. We're going to war with a gang." Mr. Benson stated. He takes his finger off the button and looks to Jared. "I want you to lead my men in the elimination of those gang members. And if your brother or any of his team gets in the way, eliminate them too. We strike on Monday; the day after my son's funeral."

"With pleasure…"

Jared walks away. He leaves the mansion and gets into his vehicle. Jared sits in his car.

"Hahaha!" Jared laughs evilly for a couple seconds. He finally stops. The overwhelming sense of the gratification sets in. "So it begins..."

The key is placed into the ignition and turned. The engine starts. The gas pedal is pressed. The car drives away with Jared whistling the Gilligan's Island theme song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** The following note is basically just the note from the previous chapter with a few minor changes. There's one more chapter left to this story. With the final chapter (chapter 14), I've done something different which I've never done before. If any of you have ever seen the show "Justice" than you know what I'm talking about. By the way, Justice only lasted 12 episodes before being cancelled last fall. Anyways, you should definitely stick around for the final chapter… It'll be brutal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** The following chapter is slightly violent. I took the idea of showing the actual crime as the final chapter because that's what the show "Justice" did. I liked how the show worked with leaving the final scene of each episode to show the crime; what actually happened. It was the best part. So I did the same thing here. Enjoy!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The death of Wade Benson**

**A couple nights ago**

**Chapter 14**

Petty Officer Wade Benson is trapped in an empty train car in the train yard at Alexandria, Virginia. After quite some time of being beaten, Wade Benson is battered, bruised and bleeding. He also has a couple broken or fractured bones; three ribs, collar bone, a couple fingers and his right hand. The weapon that has been used up until now is put away. From the floor of the train car, Wade's bloody face looks up at his masked attacker. Two new weapons are brought into play; a flanged mace and a war axe. With the new weapons in hand, the attacker looks at his victim lying helplessly on the floor.

"If I were you…" The attacker begins to say. "I'd run." He moves to the side, away from the doorway and sits down. Wade looks to the door of the train car. His heart is racing as he realizes his attacker wants him to run so he can be hunted.

"What do you want?" Wade asked.

"I want you to run! Cause you're the prey!" The attacker exclaimed as he stands up. "Now go!"

Wade tries his best to stand, even though his legs hurt a lot. He wobbles to the door of the train car. With being as hurt as he is, the attacker walks over in order to help Wade get down since there are no stairs. The attacker kicks Wade in the ass. Wade falls out of the train car. His arms wave around in the air for the duration of the short drop. He lands on the jagged gravel below. The attacker waits in the doorway of the train car.

Wade Benson slowly stands up. He runs away limping. The attacker stands in the doorway of the train car and watches.

"Help!" Wade tried to yell but he's so hurt and no one is around to hear him anyway.

After two minutes, the attacker jumps off the train car. With the flanged mace and war axe in hand, he hunts for his prey; Petty Officer Wade Benson.

Wade hides behind a couple large crates. He peeks over the crates to see if his attacker is following him. There's no motion that he can see, though it is rather dark because there really aren't many lights around the area. Plus the fact of his face being so beaten he can hardly see to begin with. He hears a swooshing sound. Suddenly, the war axe penetrates into the crate. Wade becomes startled and runs. A couple seconds later, the attacker approaches the large crates and quickly pulls the war axe out and follows his prey.

Finally, the attacker swings the flanged mace. The blow is received on Wade's back; creating a large cut. He falls to the ground with blood gushing from the wound. The war axe is swung. Wade rolls to the side, but his arm is clipped by the axe. The attacker spins his body, launching the war axe away from Wade but quickly turning and slamming the spike end of the war axe into Wade Benson's left hand.

"Argh!" Wade cried in pain as the spike end of the war axe went through the middle of his left hand, creating a hole. The weapon is pulled away violently, ripping Wade's hand to the point where his pinky finger is detached and dangling from the hand by a piece of flesh. Blood covers the area and his hand.

The attacker stands still as he watches Wade helplessly crawl away from him. Blood drips from the spike end of the war axe and lands on the ground. The attacker grips both weapons tightly as Wade tries to stand. He thrusts forward to attack his prey.

The flanged mace hits Wade in the abdomen. The war axe nicks his left leg. The attacker spins around and launches the flanged mace into Wade's abdomen again. The flanged mace scraps along as the attacker continues the spin in order to drive the war axe at him. A couple seconds later, the spike end of the war axe punches through the thigh of Wade's left leg.

"Agh!" Wade cried. His screams become deafening as the attacker drags him by means of the spike in his left leg.

After being dragged a couple feet, the attacker stops. The spike is pulled out of Wade's leg. The flanged mace is twirled and pounded into Wade's abdomen three times. The attacker halts. Wade, who is on his side, tries to crawl away but is once again hit in the abdomen with the flanged mace. Blood gushes out from the wounds left from the weapon. Wade lies on the ground in a bloody mess and in severe pain.

Wade lies there for almost a minute before pushing himself up a bit in order to look at the attacker and try to negotiate with him. The attacker tilts his head slightly and increases the grip of the flanged mace. With Wade facing him, and before he could open his mouth to speak, the flanged mace whacks across Wade's face; ripping the flesh of his left cheek. His head plummets to the ground. After a minute, Wade trembles as he turns to face the attacker once more.

"Please…" Wade pleaded with the attacker. "My father can give you anything you want. Please don't kill me."

The war axe is turned. The spike end is facing forward.

"Please…" Wade pleaded again. A couple seconds pass. "Agh!" He cried as the spike penetrates into his upper chest, close to his left shoulder. The pain of everything is excruciating. The spike is pulled out of Wade. While on the ground, he turns so he's facing the ground. Once again, he tries to crawl away, but is only able to use his right arm to do so. Blood gushes out from the hole in the upper chest and flows from his other major wounds. The amount of blood pooling on the ground continues expanding outward from a central point of origin; Wade Benson.

The attacker places the two weapons down. He takes his mask off. A knife is drawn from the attacker's side. From behind and to the side of the pooling blood, he grabs Wade by the hair and lifts his head and pulls him closer.

"Your death will serve a purpose, Petty Officer Wade Benson." Jared Lucas Gibbs stated.

"My father has millions. Just name your price." Wade said weakly as he doesn't have much strength left.

"My price is your soul." Jared said. "Let me tell you a little secret, Wade. I already work for your father. We made a deal. He's going to provide me with what I want, and I will provide him with what he wants. It's win/win for both of us. But your father has a character flaw… He thinks he can control me." He continued. "I'm a serial killer. I can't be controlled. I will not be controlled. And I'm definitely not one to be trusted. Your father is such an arrogant shit-for-brains who I've been manipulating the entire time."

"What do you want?" Wade whimpered.

"To cleanse the wicked… Purge the sinners." Jared said. "Your death will provide this for me. You see… Your father loves you even though the two of you really don't speak much these days. I plan on framing an already guilty man for your murder. All the evidence will point to Chief Petty Officer Cody Harrison. A man who already drank the poison I slipped into his coffee. He'll be dead on Thursday and all I have to do is prevent NCIS from catching him until then. And you want to know the best part… My brother, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, will tell your father about the investigation; an investigation of my own creation and manipulation. But your father's hatred for my brother will cloud his judgment when I tell him something completely different than what my brother did. He'll become so enraged to the point of starting a war with the remaining gang members you were helping the FBI put away. Because he'll think they were responsible for your death. And in the middle of this war, will be NCIS; my brother and his team."

"You're insane."

"Hahaha!" Jared laughed evilly. "With the war afoot, it gives me the opportunity to cleanse your father's people of anyone who may possibly oppose or become a liability to me. You see… Your father has his hands in some very interesting business… Business which intrigues me. It's the only reason I haven't killed your father yet. That and the fact of what he owes me for my services from the deal we made. But there are certain people who work for your father who actually think for themselves sometimes. I can't allow any of them to discover what I'm doing. So the war is a cover-up for the people I plan on killing. And gang members will be to blame for those deaths."

The knife is thrust into Wade's neck. Wade's eyes widen and he shakes slightly. The knife is violently pushed forward, cutting through his neck. The knife finally pushes through. Blood gushes out. Petty Officer Wade Benson is dead and falls to the ground with basically just the spine and some flesh keeping the head attached to the rest of the body.

With blood on his hands, Jared looks down at his victim with an evil grin stretched across his face.

**THE END**

**yet TO BE CONTINUED…**

This concludes the story "Forced Alliance". Coming soon will be the next story in this series. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
